Tiger's Choice
by Willofhounds
Summary: Sequel to Tiger's Cub Dragon's Hatchling. After the fall of the Lightning Tiger Harry rises to the seat of Heavenly Ways Master. He must master his transformations. The pain he feels will either lead him straight into the path of the one who wishes to control him. Or straight into peace. Snape mentors Harry Discontinued. Rework in progress. Heaven's Fall
1. Chapter 1

A/N if you have not read Tiger's Cub Dragons Hatchling. This is its sequel and this won't make any sense without reading that one first. Hope you guys enjoyed your holidays and the new year. Please go to my profile and vote on the poll.

Harry's POV

It was three days after the Moon Dan pill incident that I completed the change. I screamed in pain as I felt my bones shifting again. This caused a very exhausted Snape and Sirius to shoot up. I was shrinking and fur began to sprout all over. Both men stared at me as my body shrunk to the size of a small kitten, and I had a full coat of white and black fur.

I could see Sirius trying to keep his laughter in. He said," I can't believe this. You a kitten hahaha." I took a swipe of my paw at Sirius' leg. In doing so I almost tumbled over as I overbalanced. Sirius smiled and said gently picking me up by the scruff of my neck," It's okay Harry. I just wasn't expecting that. I guess you will grow into a full tiger."

I growled angrily trying to dislodge his grip. Severus said smacking Sirius upside the head," Release him Black. Tigers don't let anyone but their mothers hold them like that. Unless you want your godson to bite you." Sirius put me down pouting slightly as he did so. My eyes were on Severus even in this form he calmed me. Sirius watched with curiosity filled eyes. He said to Severus after a moment," I think you imprinted on him Snape."

Severus raised an eyebrow as he put me on the floor. He asked sneering at the man for a moment," What do you mean by that Black?" Sirius leaned back against the wall staring at me in contemplation. He said watching as I curled up into a ball on the floor," He's relaxed around you. When I picked him up his animal instincts kicked in. I could feel it. In truth I was trying to imprint on him so that I could stay by his side. Somehow you beat me to that Severus. Whether I like it or not you will be the one to guide him not me."

I watched lazily as Severus froze his face betraying his shock. He asked," How is that possible?" With a slight shrug Sirius said," He did say that he asked you to be his mentor. That is probably what allowed you to imprint on him. In this form he is just a cub so he is vulnerable."

Severus raised an eyebrow and asked," Meaning?" Sirius rolled his eyes," Meaning that if you say he's to trust someone in that form he will. He trusts you completely."

Severus sat on the floor tiredly and was surprised when the small cub got to its feet jumping in his lap. Severus' lips twitched as the tiger cub fell asleep in his lap.

I awoke hours later after I had changed into my tiger form. Stretching I could feel every one of my muscle unclench. Looking up I could see an amused Severus watching me. I cocked my head to the side watching him as he got to his feet putting me on the floor.

I yawned continuing my stretching until I heard a yelp. Looking over my shoulder I saw Sirius jumping and small blue lightning streaks. I grinned and thought,: Oops. I forgot ki flow is harder to control as you change in and out of animal forms. Sorry Sirius.: He must have seen the apologetic look because he nodded. Severus said," Harry you need to listen to Black so that he can help you change back."

I tilted my head to the side in question. I didn't really want to change back so soon. Severus raised an eyebrow making my ears flatten against my head. Sirius said trying to hold back his laughter," I don't think he want to leave his tiger form." I bared my teeth at my godfather and tried to walk off. Severus picked me up by the scruff of my neck and said," Oh no you don't. If I let you walk off I'll never find you again."

I swiped a paw at his nose instinctively and he leaned back so that it missed him entirely. His grip tightened on my scruff causing me to go limp in his grasp. He said sternly looking me in the eyes," You will listen to me and obey. Black is here to teach you how to become human again. I was never an animagus so I can't help you change back." I nodded quietly watching the man closely.

After a moment of contemplation he placed me back on the floor. Sirius said with a smile," I'll take it from here S... Severus." I was surprised at Sirius' use of Severus' first name. They had never gotten along but now Sirius was making an effort. I didn't notice as Severus left the room as Sirius said," First thing Harry you need to do is focus on a small part of your body and picture that as a human part. A good choice is a finger or even a hand."


	2. Chapter 2

Harry's POV

I focused on trying to change my paw back into a hand. We had been at this for an hour and I was beginning to get frustrated with this. How did Sirius change so freely? Sirius said calmly," I know it's difficult but you can do this. Just keep practicing." He laughed dodging a swipe of my paw that tried to take a chunk out of his leg. Sirius said looking at me sternly," Stop. I know your frustrated but you must figure this one out yourself."

He transformed into his Padfoot form and lay down to watch me. On a whim I focused on my teeth since they were the first to change. I felt my teeth shorten back to their original length. My eyes widened in surprise. I did it! Sirius cocked his head to the side seeing the wide eyed look.

Ignoring Sirius I focused on my paw and how it looked when I was human. My paw turned back into my hand. With a grin I focused on changing my body fully back to human. With a pop I was back in my human form. Sirius changed back and said excitedly," Well done Harry! I thought it would take you a lot longer to figure it out."

I said kicking him in the leg," That's for not giving me a better description of what I was supposed to do." Sirius said looking hurt," I wasn't allowed to. It's part of the training to become an animagus. You have to figure it out on your own."

Sirius said seriously," Now change back." I blinked then focused picturing how I felt and what I looked like as a tiger. With a pop I was back as a small kitten. Sirius said approvingly," Not bad Harry. You should spend the next few days practicing changing in and out of that form. The more you do the faster you will be able to do it."

I practiced over and over and over again trying to make the transformations as fast as possible. Sirius due to his years of experience could change in less than a second. For me it took 45 second to change. Sirius was a patient teacher when it came to this. I had expected him to be hotheaded ready for it to be over with. Instead he talked me through the transformation even told stories about him and my dad.

Sirius like me had started out in a puppy form instead of being full grown. At the moment he weighs around 175 pounds but when he first made the transformation he was barely 30 pounds. For grim their puppies were the size of full grown medium sized dogs. He had lost a lot of the weight he had in Azkaban but the last two years of freedom had improved his health and weight greatly.

Thinking of the last two years brought up painful memories of my time with Tiger. Though I guess now I had that title with the death of my master just under a week ago. Thinking of my master's death brought back the anger I felt of it. I knew exactly who had killed him. Out of all the five Heavenly Ways Master only one had the strength and power to kill him. The Fire Dragon. I would never forgive the man for what he took from me. Even at the cost of my own life I would have my vengeance.

I was so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I did not hear Severus come in. After everything that had happened I hadn't had the time to properly grieve for the one I had lost. He sent Sirius a worried look and Sirius mumbled something to him that I didn't catch. A warm hand was laid on my shoulder causing me to jump. Looking over my shoulder I saw the worried obsidian eyes looking back at me. Severus asked," Are you okay?"

I shook my head and said," No truthfully I'm not. How can I be? The closest thing I had to a father is dead. His murderer is still out there and I have the greatest dark lord of our time wanting my abilities." He said take a seat next to me," Your master cared a great deal about you. As does everyone here. Not including the Malfoy's."

I snorted and said," He cared too and look what happened to him. He left me behind and died." Severus said with a sigh," There's nothing you could have done. It's possible he knew it was his time and he decided to die on his terms. I had a master like that."

I blinked at him in confusion he was not a ki master or even a disciple. There wasn't any ki flowing through the man. How could he know what I was going through? Severus said seeing my confusion," He was not a ki master but a potion master. Masteries in the wizarding world take a minimum of three years and a maximum of seven. It is very rare for a master to take an apprentice in potions. I was chosen at the age of 15 and of course I accepted."

His eyes grew distant just like mine did when I was lost in a memory. He continued," I completed my apprenticeship in three years which is rare for potions mastery. Most students go all the way through seven years. My master was so happy for me. What I didn't know was that my master was dying of a rare cancer. Three days after receiving my mastery he called me to his bed side. He told me not to despair that when he took me as his apprentice he knew he was dying. He wanted to make a difference in one last younglings life. He also told me that he knew the year before that I had taken the dark mark. He said he knew why I had done it and that he hoped I would make better choices in the future. With his last breath he told me. Look forward remember me as I was not as I am now." My eyes burned with unshed tears. That sounded just like something my master would say. He said placing his hand on my shoulder," I know our situations aren't the same. But we do have similar backgrounds. My mother died when I was young and my father was a drinker. If it wasn't for Lucius I likely would not have made it to my majority. I hate the choices we made back then but if he hadn't taken me in I would have been killed or would have killed my father."

I said leaning slightly against him not noticing that he stiffened before relaxing again," That's the same way I felt my second year. If my master had not offered to let me live with him full time my uncle would have starved me to death. He tried before the Weasley's came to save me. That's why I haven't gone back to his house. I refuse to even with my master dead." Severus seemed uncertain as he said," If... If you want... Well with Black unable to take you. You could come stay with me. My manor has protective wards that could keep you safe. Also if your new master wants to come and train you he would be welcome at the manor."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Hey guys thanks for reviews and favorites. Also we really need a name for Harry's white tiger form. Please review with ideas or pm them to me. Please vote on the poll for the next series.

I sat there stunned Severus my potions teacher was offering me a home. Not only that but allowing me to continue my training with Han. I couldn't help but think he's messing with me. After all everyone that got close to me died. I said trying to gather my thoughts," I couldn't... Why would you..." Severus put his arm around my shoulders giving an awkward half hug. He said," Because I don't want you to make the mistakes I did."

I relaxed into the hug as I felt the sincerity of his words. I said my voice cracking slightly," I can't understand why you would want me. Even if it was to make sure that I don't make the same mistakes. I'm broken." Severus froze but said gently," You are not broken Harry. Damaged though the things you have gone through. But not broken. I want to help you Harry. Please let me."

I said with a whimper," I can't... I can't bring myself to trust people. Even Han I don't trust fully." Severus said tightening his hold on my shoulders," Give me a chance then you don't have to trust me right away. I won't push you away." I said," I will try. I can't promise more than that but I will try."

Three days later I was back in classes most of the other Gryffindors gave me space along with the teachers. Severus kept a close eyes on me when he could do so without raising suspicions. Malfoy followed me around like a lost puppy and when he couldn't Nott was. I was on my way to DADA when Nott grabbed me by the arm.

He pulled me into an abandoned corridor. He said stepping back so that he blocked the exit," You should stop fighting our master." I said coldly," My only master died on Halloween. Do you think you can take me on puppy?"

His eyes narrowed in anger as he said," Your just a kitten. What makes you think you can beat me?" I said," I entered my mastery. You are still just a student on top of that I have more years of experience."

I felt the ground shake beneath me with his anger. He looked at my impassive face carefully then said in surprise," Your eyes are blue. How did that happen?" I rolled my eyes and said," When I entered my mastery. Anything else you need to know or can I go to class?"

He said folding his arms over his chest," I want you to come with Draco and I to see the dark lord." I said my eyes flashing," I would rather join my master's murderer."

A cold voice said causing us both to jump," Mr. Potter and Mr. Nott you both are supposed to be in class. Mr. Nott you will have detention with Professor Snape this evening. Mr. Potter you will have one with me this evening. Be in my office at six thirty." I turned to see Lucius Malfoy staring at me coldly. I said looking away," Yes sir."

He nodded then marched us straight to class. After class I went to the dungeons and knocked on the door to Severus' quarters. He opened the door and said surprise flickering behind the obsidian eyes," Harry come in." He stepped back opening the door wider to allow me to step through. Once inside I said," I have detention with Malfoy tonight. Nott cornered me in a corridor made me late for his class."

He blinked silently for a moment before he said," Don't let him get you close to the floo. I don't want you to end up with the dark lord." I leaned back on my heels relaxing slightly. He was going to help me through this. I said nodding in agreement," I won't sir. Do you think he will try something during our detention?"

He stared at me forcing me to hold back a flinch. He said," Yes I do. It would be the perfect chance for him to force you to one of the manors." He took a seat in one of the armchairs and motioned for me to do the same. I sat across from his and leaned back against the chair. I said," I will be careful sir. Do you think he will try to stun me first? Or physical force?"

Severus said after a moment of thought," Most likely he will try to stun you. A pureblood like him won't want to use physical force unless absolutely necessary. If you need to shift into your tiger form." I nodded and we drifted into comfortable silence. It wasn't long before my eyes grew heavy and I was asleep in the chair.

Severus' POV

He watched in mild amusement as the young man fought his sleepiness. Soon enough the boy lost his fight and was asleep in the chair. He had a feeling that the boy hadn't been sleeping since they had returned from the shack. Once he was sure the boy was asleep he got up from his chair and went to kitchen for tea. There was a ding signifying that someone was coming through his floo.

Albus stepped through noticing that Harry was asleep in the chair. He asked cheerfully," Well why is mister Potter asleep in your chair? I was under the impression that you wanted to keep this a secret." Severus said rolling his eyes," I did. He came to me for advice and asked for advice then asleep in my chair a few minutes ago. Now why are you here?"

Albus looked hurt at the younger man's tone. He said," I was hoping I could talk to you alone about young Mr. Potter." Severus sighed indicating for him to sit on the couch and took the only open chair. He asked tiredly," So what did you want to talk to me about?"

They both notified the young man starting to stir at hearing voices. He asked his eyes blinking at Severus not quite awake," Sir?" Severus said smiling softly," Go back to sleep Harry. It's nothing to worry about."

The boy blinked at him before turning on his side. They waited until his breathing evened out. Albus said," I just got back from the ministry of magic. Severus they want Harry to come in. They wouldn't tell me why but I did catch a sight of the Minister of Magic from Korea." He stopped when he noticed that the boy was shifting again. The boy sat up and said rubbing his eyes," Chun Lee. He is a martial arts master and a member of the Union."

Both men froze and Severus asked," How do you know that?" The boy's faze hardened as he said," Because he sent me to the union's school for martial arts students when I was nine. He became minister of magic two years after that."

Severus asked," What happened to you there?" The boy shook his head furiously. This peaked Severus curiosity. The boy was fairly open about his trainings but not much was known about the training before age 11. He looked worriedly at the boy as his eyes glazed over in memory.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry's POV

As I came out of the memory I saw Severus and Dumbledore eyeing me worriedly. I said rubbing my temples feeling a migraine coming on," I'm fine. Severus I'm going to head back to my dorm until my detention. See you tomorrow." I practically fled from the dungeons. Dumbledore had been the reason why I had run off. I only hoped Severus would realize that.

After I had a nap in the Gryffindor dorms I pulled out the Marauder's Map. After saying the code I searched it for Luna. With Dumbledore hanging around Severus I would need to be careful about how much I went to visit. The only other person I could talk to was Luna. When I searched the map she was nowhere to be found. That didn't sit well with me something was wrong.

I felt the band on my left wrist flare up in pain. :No! Luna?: I knew it had to be her that had bonded with the Dark Lord. The question remained was how did they find her? Did they know who the fire elemental was too? I knew there was only one way to find out. It was time to contact Fire Dragon. As much as I wanted to kill the man it could wait until his disciple was safe. I sent a letter immediately by way of owl then went to my detention.

As I walked in Luna walked out and we ran right into each other. She looked at me sadly and said," I'm sorry Tiger the snake has caught me. The three have become two. So the hunt continues." I cursed my luck that had rubbed off on Luna. I only hoped that I could warn the fire elemental in time.

Before I could respond to Luna she was gone. Lucius Malfoy stood just inside his doorway his steel blue eyes burrowing into mine. He gestured for me to go inside and once I was through the threshold he shut the door. He said watching me coldly," You will clean this room top to bottom without magic." I sighed but did as I was told. I knew that they knew I was the Lightning elemental but without dragging me to their hideout I was safe. For the moment. By the time I was done it was nearly curfew and my headache was back.

I knocked on the door to Malfoy's office and heard a sharp," Enter." I took a deep breath and pushed down my exhaustion I went in. He was sitting at his desk looking over scrolls of homework. His eyes lifted briefly to meet mine before he indicated for me to sit in the chair. I took the chair nearly slumping back in it in exhaustion. He asked not looking up again from his paper work," Did you clean the whole room?"

I said meekly," Yes, sir." I could feel his surprise before he quickly masked it. My mind was still on Luna so I wasn't really paying any attention to the elder Malfoy. I jumped when he placed a hand on my shoulder. I was out of it this evening. I could feel the pull of my marks wanting me to go to the dark lord. He gave me a slightly concerned look as he asked," Are you okay Mr. Potter?"

I nodded not trusting myself to speak at the current time. Something was wrong this had to be more than just Voldemort gaining his third elemental. My ki felt off. My eyes widened in recognition. Shit! I couldn't control my that's why I felt so off. I heard vaguely a yelp from the elder Malfoy and knew I was right. Damn I had to get back to the shrieking shack.

I stood unsteadily and was able to take a single step before collapsing. Lightning ki surrounded my body in a wall and I blacked out.

Voldemort's POV

He was sitting in his study reviewing reports from the last raid when his door burst open. He had his wand out ready to crucio the intruder when he recognized it to be Lucius. The elder Malfoy was out of breath which was an odd occurrence for the man. Voldemort said coldly," Tell me what possessed you to rush into my study unannounced before I crucio you, Lucius."

Lucius said catching his breath," My lord, you must floo to my office in Hogwarts immediately! Potter has lost complete control over his abilities." Voldemort knew exactly what had caused this. The boy had a feeble control over his powers after the incident at the shack. Now with the third elemental bonded to him it had pushed his powers over the edge. Lucius was correct in his assumption that he was needed. Not even a mentor could fix this. He followed Lucius to the fireplace then flooed out.

When they landed in Lucius' office they found Severus trying to talk to the boy. Voldemort could feel the power coming off of the shield that surrounded him. It was unlike anything his other elementals had. Was this the power of a ki master? No, he shook his head. He had met with the Fire Dragon weeks ago. That man was powerful but it was nothing compared to this. Severus blinked as they came in the bowed to Voldemort who waved him off.

Voldemort asked his tone clipped," Is he responsive?" Severus shook his head. He could see the worried look in his spies eyes. Voldemort knelt down next to the shield and placed his hand on it. He could feel it push back against him but he was firm in his touch. Soon it collapsed around him allowed him close to the boy. He could see the Lightning jumping off him. It was a wonder the child's heart was still beating. He raised the boy's shirt wincing slightly as the Lightning struck him before recognizing him for what he was.

He placed his hand on where he roughly knew where the ki center was. As he pushed his magic towards the boy he felt the boy's ki calm reacting to his master's magic. He was pleasantly surprised that the idea had worked. There had been no guarantee with the boy still unclaimed and fighting him every step of the way.

As soon as it was safe Severus was checking the boy over. The relief was clear on the young potion master's face. He said turning to the Dark Lord," He will be fine my lord. He just needs rest." A voice growled," I'm fine. That wasn't the first time that's happened. I doubt it will be the last."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sakura is on the right track of her thinking but the bonding will be waiting. The dragon's disciple time is fast approaching though as is the DOM. The Dragon's disciple is the only one not in Hogwarts currently. enjoy this chapter

Harry's POV

When I came to I had fully expected to have Han staring me down for losing control over my ki. Again. Instead I was staring into the red eyes of Voldemort. I shot up and away from the dark lord. Compared to just a little while earlier my ki and Magic were calm. His eyes flashed in slight amusement as I scrambled to get away from him.

My eyes instictively sought out Severus who was trying his best to keep calm. He couldn't help me without risking his spy position so I was on my own. I was on my feet in an instant ready to use any means necessary to fight them. Voldemort looked like he was going to say something but the bursting open door stopped him. Dumbledore and the other staff members rushed in.

Voldemort apparently decided to chose his battles and with a few well placed curses he was gone. Severus was at my side in an instant checking for injuries. I said pushing his probing hands away," I'm fine. I'm not injured." Severus made me look at him in the eyes before he nodded. Turning to Dumbledore I said," I'm fine."

At least for the moment was left unsaid. I said my gaze hardening at the thought of confronting the man," I will go to the Ministry, headmaster. I will have to eventually confront my past might as well get It over with." I could tell Dumbledore was trying to hold back his surprise when he said," Then be ready by eight am tomorrow Mr. Potter."

He turned his sharp blue gaze to Lucius who was standing near the window of his office. I said moving between them," He had nothing to do with the dark lord showing up." I could feel Lucius' questioning gaze on my back. I didn't like the man but he didn't try to force me to go to Voldemort during detention. I had the feeling that the only reason why he had showed up was because of my condition. Dumbledore didn't look happy but he accepted my word. At least for the moment.

Severus followed Dumbledore out shooting me a warning glance over his shoulder. Once we were alone Lucius turned his electric blue eyes to me and asked coldly," Why did you cover for me Mr. Potter?" With a sigh I replied," I may not like you Mr. Malfoy but you could have tried to force me to go to the dark lord during detention. You didn't. I just returned the favor."

With that I left the office leaving behind a very stunned Lucius Malfoy. On my way back to the tower I had an idea. I would need help to pull it off. The next morning I gathered the few trustworthy friends I had in Gryffindor. During breakfast we met in the Room of Requirement.

It didn't take long for them to arrive and once they all were inside I said," Thank you all for coming. The reason I asked you guys here is one You know who has returned. I can no longer say his name because of what I am. How many of you have heard of ki masters?" All of them nodded their heads. Ki masters weren't that big of a secret even in the wizarding world. They all had been told stories as children of the wizarding ki masters but there hasn't been ones since the time of the Hogwarts founders.

Neville asked," That's what happened when you disappeared for nearly a week. You are a ki master." I smiled softly. He was both right and wrong. I said lifting my shirt to reveal the tattoos," Yes and no. I am not just any ki master. I am the new Lightning Tiger. There are four others who have trained under similar masters. Three have been tied to the dark lord. Luna, Draco, and Theodore Knott. Myself and the fire ki disciple are the only two left to bond to the dark lord. Due to the bands on our left wrists it causes us pain to say the dark lords name. I cannot tell you more than this also due to the band. I need your help though."

They stepped forward showing the true Gryffindor bravery. Neville asked his eyes blazing," What can we do Harry?" I nodded to each of them approvingly as i said," We need to lay a trap outside of Hogwarts. Use only those you trust with your lives. This needs to be able to draw out both the dark lord and the fire elemental. I'm almost positive whoever he is. He isn't in Hogwarts anymore."

Neville said looking thoughtful," I'll talk to my Gran, Harry. She was talking about Dumbledore trying to hide something in the ministry. Maybe that can be our trap." The others were now talking amongst themselves to pick a plan of action. I would need to contact Fire Dragon. I would one day get my revenge but for now I needed his help.

We split from the RoR and I went straight to the owlerly to send the Fire Dragon a message. Wish it sent I went about my classes. By the end of the second I noticed I was being followed. I thought with a sigh,: Here we go again. Weasel or Granger I wonder?: As I turned a corner I flattened myself against the wall and waited. Five seconds later a person came around the corner and I tripped them. Grabbing their arm I put them into a wrist lock as they went crashing to the floor.

I looked down to see a red haired boy that had been my best friend until this summer. I said growling," Stop following me Weasley. If I catch you doing so again I'll break your arm." He made an affirmative sound before I released him. He rubbed his arm that I had grabbed. It was times like this I was glad for Tiger's teachings. It had been well rounded in both ki and none ki forms of combat. After the Weasley had walked off I went down to the hall for lunch.

My group of Gryffindors sat alongside me handing me papers of ideas they had come up with. There were too many for me to review while at the table. I could see several members of the staff giving me curious looks. I wondered vaguely if this reminded them of the Marauders. That was it. The idea was nearly perfect and would transcend what the Marauders had done twenty years prior.

I tapped each of their shoulder signaling to head to the RoR. With that I walked to the staff table right to where Severus sat. He raised an eyebrow as I approached. I gave him a cocky, hotshot grin that spelled trouble. I said confidantly," Professor Snape I need a favor from you. I need you to contact Snuffles for me. I'll meet you both at our usual spot." Before any of them could react I spun on my heel and left leaving several confused members of the staff in my wake.


	6. The House of Grim Rises

Severus POV

It has been a week since the incident with Harry's ki. He had begun to notice the strange comings and goings of the boy by the third day. He seemed to be avoiding the older man but why he couldn't figure out. He had brought the boy's godfather and then had left the shack at Harry's request. There was something happening and he knew the boy was behind it. He had noticed the Weasley twin's excitement throughout the day. Such excitement usually proceeded big school wide pranks.

The thing that confused him the most was that they seemed to spend a lot of time in the library or on the seventh floor. When he had asked the mutt about it the man denied having any part in what was happening. He watched as the group of Gryffindors appeared looking quite pleased with themselves at dinner. This can't be good even Harry is grinning. Severus raised an eyebrow at the boy who shrugged mouthing," Just watch."

Severus groaned. That child was up to something. He knew it the child knew. Likely all of Gryffindor knew it. Nothing happened at the start of dinner but he kept his eye on the his young charge who blatantly ignored him. He cast a subtle charm so e could hear what was being said by the group," Harry are you really going to try and get all outstandings on your OWLs? Yep. It's not like you can get any higher. I wonder if my tiger form will count towards extra credit on my transfiguration?" Severus groaned he should have known the boy wouldn't say anything while he could be overheard.

It was half way through the meal when fog rolled into the hall. This had all teachers on edge one thought going through their minds. Voldemort? Suddenly a rat, a stag, a dog, and a wolf ran through the hall. It was the sign of the Marauders and he could hear Minerva giggling slightly as they stood in front of the four heads of house.

Without warning a tiger, a dragon, and a lion appeared attacking the Marauders symbols. The beasts gruesomely killed the Marauder creatures and a banner appeared,:

The time of the Marauders is over. We are the House of Grim and our reign has just begun. No house is safe from us. All are equal in our eyes.

Three creature roars defeaned the hall. And like that they were gone with the promise of more to come. Once the fog was cleared he looked over at the Gryffindor table towards his charge who looked shocked. Severus had no doubt in his mind that it was an act.

Harry's POV

Three days prior

I felt guilty about avoiding Severus but I couldn't risk him learning about my ideas. It was just after dinner and I was on my way to the RoR to meet with Sirius. He had agreed to help me with my plan. It was a good way to train trustworthy students and a way to practice it on untrustworthy. A smile crossed my face so far the group made was. Myself, Weasley twins, Neville, Seamus, and Dean.

I hoped to get more members from the other houses so it wouldn't be a bias representation but that would have to wait. We had to announce the House of Grim first. I went straight to the RoR where I was greeted by the fellow members of the House of Grim and Sirius.

Sirius said grinning like a mad man," Harry glad you could make it. Now I have to ask. Are you sure you want to do this? If you get caught there will be hell to pay." I grinned wolfishly at him and he shrugged. He knew once my mind was made up there was no changing it. Sirius handed us each a new wand to test. Everyone got a strong reaction on their second or third try. I went through Sirius' extra wands until I reached the very last one. When I tried this one an influx of power went through me and I nodded at Sirius this was the one.

We practiced casting fog charms and illusionary charms. Neville, Seamus, and Dean would be casting the fog charms while the twins and I would be casting illusionary ones. Sirius leaned against a wall watching us amused. A thought came to me suddenly and I asked," Sirius do you think you could teach members of the House of Grim to become animagi?"

His eyes brightened with excitement then his face fell for a moment. He said shaking his head," I can give you the Marauder's book with all of our notes. I can't stay much longer otherwise Dumbledore will get suspicious." With a sigh I nodded. What he said made sense even though I wished for him to stay longer. Sirius placed his hand on my shoulder and said giving one of his goofy grins," Don't worry it won't be too long until the Christmas Holidays then we will spend two weeks together. I'll see you soon Harry. Send an owl if you need something."

Before he could move I wrapped my arms around him causing him to stiffen into the hug. For a terrifying second I thought he would push me away. Instead he very slowly relaxed and wrapped his arms around me. I said barely above a whisper," Be careful Sirius. I already lost my mentor I can't lose you too." Sirius said comfortingly," I'm not going anywhere pup. I promise. Now go on I can't wait to hear about this trick of yours at the next meeting."

He distangled himself from me and transformed into Padfoot and left. Four days later at dinner time we were making petty conversation about the OWLs. While I wanted to keep things as normal as possible my heart wasn't in it. I still had yet to receive word from the Fire Dragon and it was making me nervous. At the start of the meal I felt Severus' eyes watching me closely. Looking up at him I have a slight smile and mouthed to him," Just watch." Then turned back to my food and the conversation about OWLs. Half way through the meal I tapped Neville on the back of his hand to signal it was time.

Neville, Seamus, and Dean near silent cast the fog charms over the hall. I cast the illusionary charm for the Marauder symbols and the tiger while the twins did the dragon and the tiger. The four animals took their places at in front of the four heads of house. The three creatures from the house of Grim slowly began to circle their prey. The creatures ripped the symbols of the Marauders limb from limb until there was nothing left. After a moment a banner appeared above the three creatures that read: The time of the Marauders is over. We are the House of Grim and our reign has just begun. No house is safe from us. For all are equal in our eyes.

The creatures let out roars that defeaned the hall and the creatures ran out. For a moment everyone sat stunned before applause broke out from members of Gryffindor. Dumbledore stood and said his eyes trailing over to the twins," What an interesting prank. Though if the culprits do decide to go forward with their threat know this. You will be caught." I grinned inwardly schooling my features to prevent it from showing. I thought,: Challenge accepted old man. Challenge accepted.:


	7. Enter the Dragon

Harry's POV

The six of us grinned like mad dogs as the Great Half erupted into chaos. I knew that most of the students likely disagreed with the Headmaster on this point. To them the Marauders had been nothing more than a myth until Fred and George showed up. Now there was a new group claiming to be the next Marauders this would definitely prove to be an interesting school year. I could feel Severus' eyes burning into my back as I continued to chat with my friends. All of the hall would see what we meant in due time. For now they would have to wait.

After dinner we were going to head to the RoR to discuss plan when a hand wrapped around my bicep stopping me. Looking over I saw Severus who gave me a stern glare with a sigh I nodded to the others to go on without me. Severus pulled me along behind him until we reached his rooms. He growled angrily," What the hell was that Harry? Where did you come up with such a name and why?" Well so much for not making him angry. I said avoiding his angry eyes," I'm sorry sir. I wanted to start a group of only those I trust and well the name just kinda came to me. I want to train them to be the best to eventually face the Dark Lord and have a chance of surviving."

I could tell that that hadn't sated Severus' anger so I continued," I meant what I said back there. No one house will be targeted. They will be pranked equally that includes the teachers." Severus groaned and said," If you prank me you had better not do anything too embarrassing or I'll have you in detentions till you graduate."

I grinned openly knowing that the threat was more for show than anything else. I said giving him an innocent look," Don't go to the great hall on Monday morning then. Unless you want to be wearing red and gold." Severus looked horrified at the thought of wearing Gryffindor colors. I smiled vaguely remembering our plans to make all of the houses wear their rivals colors. It was Friday and I had already completed my weekend homework so I had all weekend to prepare. Severus said sternly," Act like a Slytherin for once Harry and don't get caught."

I gave him a warm smile and said," Already ahead of you on that Severus. What did you think I needed Sirius for?" I watched as he blinked owlishly for a moment before recognition lit his eyes. I could see the gears turning in his mind as he said," Your actions make so much more sense now."

I was about to say something when I felt a powerful ki presence come inside the castle. I straightened as I recognized the ki presence my eyes becoming cold. Severus took a step back flinching at my sudden change in attitude. I said my head tilting to the side listening," Stay here sir. I cannot risk that bastard finding out about you." Before I could turn to go greet the man his hand wrapped around my arm effectively stopping me. He asked carefully gaging my reactions," What's wrong Harry? Don't you dare lie to me either."

With a sigh I said," The Fire Dragon is here to talk to me. If I don't like his answers I'll kill out of revenge for my master's death." With that said I pulled my arm free and stalked out of the hall towards the main entrance. As I suspected the Fire Dragon was waiting for me just outside. I expected him to be angry or his usual pompous self instead I saw untold sadness behind his eyes. I greeted coolly barely masking the venom that threatened to enter my voice with a respectful but short bow," The Tiger greets the Dragon."

He gave a short respectful bow in return as he said," The Dragon in turn greets the Tiger. As requested by the Lightning Tiger the fifth and final Heavenly Ways Master I have presented myself for questions regarding my disciple." I said motioning him to to follow me," This is not the place for such talks. The walls have ears and I would rather not let certain people know this information."

The dragon followed me closely without another word as we took the back way to the RoR. I looked to the others and said," It would be best if we left this for later. I must speak with this man as it is the upmost importance." Without question the group of five Gryffindors left the room only giving me questioning glances. With everyone else gone the room changed to that of a sitting room with comfortable looking chairs. He looked around the room ams whistled in surprise. He asked," What is this place Tiger?"

I said sitting on one of the chairs," Its called the Room of Requirement. All I have to do is think of what I need as I enter the room and it will provide it." There was a slightly insane look in the man's eyes as the wheels turned in his head. I said meeting his gaze," Don't even think about it Dragon."

The man turned his attention back to me as he sat down. I could tell he felt as uncomfortable as I did with him being here. He asked breaking the sudden silence that enveloped us," Why am I here, Tiger?" I explained as much as I could with the damn markings keeping me from explaining entirely. When I was done Dragon looked paler than I had ever seen him. It was obvious this effected him more than just what he was willing to show on the surface. Dragon said," All that's left is you and my disciple then. He still counts even though he chose another path after six months of training? "

I rubbed my hand over my face and said," Yeah each of us now have a Celtic band across our left wrist of different colors. If you can I would like to meet with your disciple. Only together would we have a chance at opposing the other three. You personally have already seen how far he is willing to go to capture one of us." At his confused glance I said rolling my eyes," The bounty you idiot."

Comprehension dawned on his face and I thought sarcastically,: Still as quick as ever Dragon. Some things never change.: That brought up painful memories of my master who had been dead less than a month. Merlin it hurt to think of him. Dragon said noticing the pain," I'll give you the boy's name. Well I guess he's a man now. Charlie Weasley..." I choked at the last name. Of all the families it had to be a Weasley."


	8. Rework

**Both this story and it's sequel had been discontinued. Heaven's Fall is a new version to the story following along the same lines. For those that have enjoyed the story please go check out Heaven's Fall.**


End file.
